Forgivness
by Kakashilove4
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when Iruka is late for a date with the man he loves? Yaoi</html>


Kakashi waited patiently outside the restaurant for Iruka to show up. Iruka was supposed to meet him there 30 minutes ago; Kakashi wondered what could be keeping him from their date. Unpleasant thoughts filled his mind. Was Iruka ditching him on purpose? Did Iruka go out on another date and forget about him? Kakashi began to scare himself. He decided to wait another 10 minutes in the restaurant and then if Iruka had not shown up, he would leave. Another 10 minutes had passed and Iruka had not shown up. As Kakashi got up to leave, Iruka ran into the restaurant and saw Kakashi. As soon as he saw Kakashi he ran toward him and grabbed him in his arms. Kakashi shoved him away and walked right out of the restaurant. Iruka stood there shocked.

The next day Iruka was in class and could not get last night out of his head. He knew Kakashi would be upset that he was late, but he did not think that he would just shove him away and walk out.

" Sensi, why do you look so upset?" Konohomoru said looking up at Iruka.

"I'm just having a stressful day, keep doing your work."

Iruka could not shake this feeling that he had let Kakashi down. He didn't even get the chance to explain to Kakashi why he was late to their date.

The workday was done and Iruka wanted to just go home and do some work and fall asleep. But he knew that he couldn't just leave things like this between him and Kakashi. So Iruka made his way toward Kakashi's place. When he got close to his apartment, he stopped. He saw Kakashi walking toward him. Irukas heart started to beat fast in his chest. He didn't understand why he was so scared to talk to the man he had only gone out with a few times. Kakashi reached his apartment and Iruka came out from around the corner and called out to him.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi saw Iruka and immediately ran into his apartment and closed and locked the door. Iruka ran to the door and began screaming at him trying to get him to open the door.

"Kakashi! Open this door! We need to talk."

"Go away, I want nothing to do with you"

"Irukas heart and body shook at those words. Iruka just got up and walked away. He went back to his apartment and sat on his couch. Thinking to himself about why Kakashi's words had hurt him so much. Was it because he was in love with Kakashi? When that thought entered his mind he thought about the first time him and Kakashi made love. That was not to long ago either, just about a week or two ago. The feeling and arousal of Kakashis hand running through his hair, Kakashis warm breath on Irukas neck. Those thoughts drove Iruka crazy. He couldn't believe all the dirty thoughts that filled him head of him and Kakashi.

Iruka woke up the next morning wanting to go straight to Kakashis apartment and pull him on to the bed and pound him into his bed for hours. He knew though that he couldn't do that with how things were between them now. Iruka got ready and then started walking to the school, ready for a day of teaching. On his way there, he saw Kakashi standing outside the entrance to the school. It looked as though Kakashi was waiting for him. Irukas heart began to pound hard in his chest. The closer he got to his lovers, his heart pounded faster and faster. Once Iruka got close enough to him, Kakashi grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Iruka did not fight back until he realized that he was going to be late to work.

"Stop Kakashi, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk with you now"

"Why can it not wait until after I'm done with work?"

"Its urgent"

Iruka had no idea why Kakashis attitude had changed all of a sudden. Yesterday he wanted nothing to do with him, and now he was dragging him back to his apartment. Iruka could not get his thoughts from yesterday out of his head. It didn't matter how mad Kakashi was at him, he just wanted to fully take him.

When they reached Kakashis apartment, Kakashi let go and locked the door.

"Kakashi what are you doing?"

"Shhh don't talk right now"

"I thought you were mad at me?"

"I forgive you"

Right at that moment Kakashi pressed his lips against Irukas. Iruka melted into the hot steamy kiss. Kakashis tongue began to wonder around Irukas mouth, gliding over every inch of his mouth. At that moment Iruka could feel himself become hard, and pressed it against Kakashi without a second thought.

"Missed me?" Kakashi said with a snicker in his voice

At that moment Iruka grabbed Kakashis shirt and lifted it over his head and threw it on the ground. Iruka then proceeded down his lovers chest to his pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them off. Kakashi then did the same and both men were pressed against each other naked.

"Bedroom?" Kakashi said looking right into Irukas eyes

"Only if you can handle me." Iruka shot back

Kakashi then led him into his bedroom and threw him on the bed. Iruka could not believe that what he had thought about this morning was actually going to happen.

Kakashis member was hard and pressed against Irukas opening.

"Take a slow breath"

Iruka did, and when he exhaled he could feel the hard member enter him. Filled with pain and pleasure he cried out Kakashis name. Kakashi changed his pace from slow to fast a couple of times.

"Ah Kashi, im dripping"

"I know you are"

Iruka was a embarrassed that he had even said that out loud. But at that point he was so filled with ecstasy that he couldn't filter out what he was saying. Kakashi rocked inside Iruka, pushing his member deeper with each thrust. Irukas body shivered with each thrust.

"Come for me Iruka. I want to hear you scream."

At that moment Iruka let go. He could feel his come cover his stomach and Kakashi's hand. Right when that happened Kakashi also let go. Iruka could feel the warm liquid inside his entrance. Kakashi then curled up next to Iruka and feel asleep.

Next morning Iruka woke up in Kakashi's arms. He could feel his warm body pressed up against him. He was so glad that Kakashi had forgiven him. But why? Kakashi woke up right then and turned toward him and gave him a kiss.

"Why did you forgive me without an explanation."

"I just did because…" Kakashi stopped his words

"Because why?" Iruka pondered

"I love you" Kakashi said in a low whisper. Iruka could not believe what he had heard.

"I love you too" He replied back embracing Kakashi.


End file.
